Atlantic: Atlantic Luna!
'Atlantic: Atlantic Luna! '''is the 27th episode of Season 35. Summary The Wolfy Kids kidnap Kwazii, who leaves his ocean pearl bracelet for anyone to use, and the PJ Masks decide that Luna Girl should use it, but she fears that it might be useless for her to use it in the rescue, due to her dislike of water. Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where Kwazii is showing his friends his water shape-shifting skills while the Vegimals and Cubby were cooking up food for their barbecue night. Luna Girl was amazed by how Kwazii shapeshifts the water bubble into a snake, and seeing him shift the water so well made her wish that she could have that kind of power and Gekko suggests to Luna Girl that maybe she can ask Kwazii to teach her a water magic power or two, but she remembers that only water magic users with water that is their joy should use water magic, and the only problem is that water ain’t her joy. That’s something she and Catboy, who is Kwazii’s apprentice, have in common when she thought about the time when she covered up the sky with rain clouds and Catboy stopped her by facing his fear of water. With a warm smile, Gekko says to Luna Girl to not worry and assures to her that maybe one day she’ll use the ocean pearl bracelet’s water magic and it’s other powers one day. The next morning, Luna, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were heading to Starlight Beach for that they got an emergency calling them. Something was up as they arrived in the Octopod, just to find out that Kwazii wasn't with the Octonauts, which was why Captain Barnacles have called them in as he leads them into Kwazii's bedroom, where everything is messed up with dirt and pawprints. The only thing that still remained is the ocean pearl bracelet that Kwazii always wore on his wrist, and there was a note that read: ''"Mateys! Help! I've been captured by some hairy little pups who call themselves the Wolfy Kids, who think that I have magic powers which was why they have catnapped me! Luckily, I left me ocean pearl bracelet for any of you who finds it to rescue me, so the Wolfy Kids will probably kick me out... but then again, they might do something way worse than that! Please hurry and find me, quick!- Kwazii!" That means the Wolfy Kids are behind his disappearance! After reading the note, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl looked at the ocean pearl bracelet, the Greg looked at Luna and comes up with an idea; she can use the ocean pearl bracelet. This could be her chance! But after a quick glance at the bracelet in Greg's hand, Luna shakes his head doubtfully and says that she isn't sure about this and reminds them that she hates water. Connor understands that and says that he hates water too, but that doesn't stop him from helping his friends whenever they are in danger. So if anyone can overcome their dislike or fear of water like Connor, it's Luna, plus, Kwazii needs her and the PJ Masks to save him from the Wolfy Kids. After thinking for a moment, Luna is convinced and puts the bracelet on her wrist. Later, that night, the PJ Masks were out in the Owl Glider and Luna Girl with Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet was riding on her Luna Board while her moths flew by her side. Luna Girl suggests to Owlette to use her owl eyes to find Kwazii and the Wolfy Kids, but Owlette has a better idea as she suggests to Luna Girl to use super sight. Again, Luna Girl was uncertain about it until Gekko encourages her to do it by reminding her of Kwazii being in danger as she uses super sight to see Kwazii being tied up by the Wolfy Kids at a plateau. She leads the PJ Masks down ride behind a rock where they’ll stay hidden. Then they peeked from behind to see that Kwazii was being poked by the Wolfy Kids as they forced him to tell him how he can use magic, but it looked like he wasn't telling until he blurts out that he doesn't know as Howler was getting irritated by the pirate cat keeping his mouth shut, so if Kwazii can't speak, then he and his friends can just throw him into the water since they think that all cats hate water. With a scoffing laugh, Kwazii says that the water's his life and he's not only a pirate, he's an Octonaut who can swim like a pro. However, the Wolfy Kids didn’t know and care what an Octonaut is as Rip laughs mockingly and says to Kwazii, “Good luck with that, pirate kitty cat,” but before she, Howler, and Kevin can push him into the water, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Luna Girl suddenly popped out from behind the rock and ordered the Wolfies to stop and let Kwazii go while Luna Girl forms a glowing water orb floating over her palm. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Magic Chains * Super Sticky Slime Power * Super Speed * Water Pulse * Hydrokinesis Villain Motives * Wolfy Kids: To kidnap Kwazii after thinking he has “magical powers” Trivia To see the transcript of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 35 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Atlantic images Category:Rescue images Category:Couple images